


Bribes, Brains and Boyce

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just them chatting and being cute, no actual smut but does mention it, recovering from illness, they're just sorta adorable is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Chris is bored out of his mind while waiting to recover fully form his ordeal after Star Trek '09. Luckily, Phil is there to help out and distract him!





	Bribes, Brains and Boyce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/gifts).



Chris hates waiting. For someone who comes to life in chaos, he’s spent a disproportionate amount of his life waiting for events to begin to implode. Back when he was a Captain, the frenetic activity of discovering new worlds had been his normal; he and Phil between them racked up the bizarre paperwork faster than anyone, save perhaps now James T Kirk. Much like Jim, Chris is a man of action, and since his promotion to the Admiralty he has only been able to whet his appetite for the rush and thrill of missions by attempting to play the politics game. It is not one that he much cares for. Yet, that game brought him to find Jim, dare him into the Academy, and that is one decision he refuses to regret.

He can’t not smile when he thinks of Jim. Despite himself, he feels protective, proud; and he thinks that maybe Jim thinks of him as a father-like figure. He hopes so. Between Jim and Spock, he sometimes feels like he has a family all of his own, despite never quite getting around to marrying. His two honorary sons, and their newly minted CMO, had helped him survive Nero, saved his legs. But it had been Phil who saved his life. His own CMO had stuck with him, through thick and thin, and Chris knows that their bond is stronger than any marriage vows.  
  
“Chris?” Phil’s voice winds in from by the front door. “Where are you at? I got us some Andorian take-out.”  
  
“Living room, right where you left me, Phil.” Chris says, the sound of his partner’s voice brightening his mood. His convalescence has been slow, but he can walk short distances now, and Phil tells him that soon he won’t need the chair, just a cane.

“Hey there, sailor.” Phil laughs, spinning around once as he walks to the table, dumping the bag of food on the table along with a fist full of cutlery and some napkins. “How was your day?”  
  
“Better now, that’s for sure.” Chris grins, reaching out to grab Phil’s arm. He drags his unresisting partner onto the sofa, pulling him into his arms and burying his head in his shoulder. Chris inhales, clutching tightly and loving the warm returning pressure around him. Phil smells of outside, rain and a faint trace of hospital. “How about you? I’m pretty certain your day will have been more eventful than mine.”  
  
“Not too bad.” Phil sighs, loosening his grip and shuffling so he can lean on Chris’ shoulder. “A couple of broken fingers, and someone decided it would be a great plan to swallow a miniature anti-gravity clamp, but other than that, mostly just sprains and bruises.”  
  
“I really don’t know how you do that, you know. You take people and put them back together, and you’re always kind.”  
  
“Well, it’s not like you’re not pretty damn amazing too, Chris.” Phil says, turning to his lover. “I know you don’t feel like it, because you’re so used to running yourself off your feet all the damn time. But you keep hold of so many strings, you know when and how to pull them. You’ve kept an eye on Jim and Spock, and I’m pretty sure you’ve basically decided to adopt any cadet whose home-life is lacking. You may not be a Captain of a star-ship anymore, but you’ve done one heck of a job at building your own crew back here.”  
  
“You’re not allowed to get all real with me before we’ve eaten dinner, Phil. You know the rules!” Chris jokes, squeezing his boyfriend more tightly before prodding him towards the delicious smelling food. “Get me some food, Doctor, I need my strength to recover!”  
  
“Alright, calm down, you brat.” Phil laughs, leaning forward to unpack the food. “Oh, McCoy dropped a message by work today, asked how things were going with you. Says Jim and Spock and the crew are doing great.”  
  
“That’s…very kind of him. He’s gruff, but he’s definitely gonna be good for Jim. I’m glad there’s someone competent looking out for him. That kid could get in trouble in a padded cell, and Spock’s not much better for all his claims of logic.” Chris rolls his eyes at the thought of the pair. Spock and Jim. They’re like fire and air; nothing alike, but they each burn brighter for the other’s company.

“You know,” Phil comments, handing Chris his plate and a fork. “I think Jim thinks he’s being secret about him and McCoy being together.”  
  
“Sometimes, it’s scary how alike me and Jim are.”

“What, because you’re both often reckless, self-sacrificing idiots?” Phil smiles at him innocently, and Chris half-glares.  
  
“We both fell damn hard for our CMO’s, smartass.” Chris smirks. “Besides, you’re no better. You might be less actively grumpy than McCoy, but we both know you’d be first in line to jump under the bus to save anyone.” 

“Mostly because you’d have jumped first, and I’d have to set your bones. Sometimes, I wonder why I bothered when you’d just go out and get broken up again.” Phil snipes, but the barb is good-natured, and not intended to hurt.  
  
“You bother because you care. You’re the earth and water to my fire and air, Phil. Like McCoy is to Jim, and to Spock. What is it with Doctors and being the grounding influences?”  
  
“What is it with you and your archaic ‘element’ analyses?” Phil retorts, but his smile is fond. “Your point is good though. I think between those three, they’re gonna make a great command team. They’re well-balanced.”  
  
“You spend your free time reading medical journals; I spend mine reading ancient Earth philosophies. It’s not like I have that much else to do for now other than physio and coming up with ways to discreetly piss off Komack. Speaking of, can I borrow the-“  
  
“No.”  
  
“You have no idea what I was going to ask!”  
  
“You were going to ask to borrow something to help you bribe Scotty into telling you how he stole Komack’s beagle again, weren’t you.”

  
“I wasn’t going to ask for a bribe!”  
  
“What were you going to ask, then?”  
  
Chris pauses for a moment, thinking up an answer that doesn’t involve his desire to find out exactly how Scotty pulled off the theft. He had a suspicion it involved a beaming accident, but he desperately wanted to know for sure, and the Scotsman had proven exceedingly tight-lipped on the subject.

“Sometimes, I hate you.” Chris says, kissing Phil on the forehead to soften the words.  
  
“No, you don’t.” Phil grins. “Now shut up and stop thinking about Komack, and Jim. I have other plans for that wonderful brain of yours.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“Like watching a movie, and then fucking it out of your skull.” Phil says the words so calmly that Chris takes a moment to catch on.  
  
“Well,” he says, weakly, forgetting all about his earlier discontent. “That can definitely be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is enjoyable!!
> 
> First time writing this pairing, I hope I did them justice! :p
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul and gives my muse motivation! <3


End file.
